


Angel in Blue Jeans

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Mythology - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was shot down<br/>By your love<br/>My angel in blue jeans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in Blue Jeans

Glorfindel looks at him, eyes wild and desperate and afraid, and Erestor can only watch. "Why?" he whispers, "why, Res, why does it have to be this way, this wasn't how it was supposed to end—"

He's right. It wasn't. It was supposed to end back in December, cold and alone, when Glorfindel fell off of the roof of Ecthelion's house and would have broken his neck if Erestor hadn't caught him. 

That was how it was meant to go — Glorfindel falls and Erestor lets him. But it didn't. 

"I broke the rules," Erestor says, and his voice doesn't waver but his throat is impossibly dry. "I'm your guardian angel, and my job is to protect you until it's your time. And then, I have to let you go." Glorfindel looks like he's about to protest, but Erestor quells the anger instantly by saying, "I couldn't do that. So I have to watch you die."

"You never told me." Glorfindel is quieter than Erestor's ever heard him before. He doesn't sound like he's crying, but he is. "Why not?"

He doesn't answer. He couldn't even if he tried, just like he wasn't physically able to tell Glorfindel about how he'd die, which doesn't make sense but when higher powers get involved things seldom do. 

"I love you," Erestor says, and he tries his hardest not to look up at the archangel behind them.

Glorfindel nods, and it's the last thing he does before Uriel's knife presses into his throat. 

It takes him nearly twenty seconds to die, and Erestor stands unmoving. 

He stays exactly where he is long after Uriel is gone, long after Glorfindel's body has been — disposed of. Long after the grave is so covered in ivy that it can no longer be read.

"You only got four months with him," Uriel says, voice like thunder and tone derisive. 

Erestor turns around to face him, his first movement in centuries. "I would've done it for four days."


End file.
